fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Planetary Magic
}|kanji = 天の惑星マジック|rōmaji = Ten no wakusei majikku|name = Celestial Planetary Magic|type = Holder Magic|user = Anthony Halphas}}Celestial Planetary Magic is a "cousin magic" of Celestial Spirit Magic used by Celestial Planetary Mages that involves summoning Celestial Spirits. This is a W.I.P (Work in Progress) Description '''Celestial Planetary Magic '''is a type of magic where the user summons Celestial Spirits, more specifically, the ancient Greek gods of Olympus. Celestial Spirit Mages open the gates between The Celestial Spirit World through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate keys. These Keys are seperated into two classes: The Diamond Keys that are reserved for The Twelve Olympians, and the Iron Keys that are for the minor gods. Contracts and Rules When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by its contractor. This simple agreement leads to a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, and a Spirit is summoned for the first time, the making of a contract may be suspended on a later date. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the Spirit by themselves, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a Spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The Gods of Olympus have a specific kingdom in the Celestial Spirit World- Off limits to Celestial Spirits, except The Celestial Spirit King. When a gate is closed, it is required from both the summoner and the Spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, Spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing such. It is even more difficult than a normal gate closure with this branch of magic, since The Greek Gods are stronger than an average spirit. Keys (Diamond Keys) The Twelve Olympians (Featuring Hades and Hestia) ; Zeus is the god of the sky. He uses Sky, Wind, and Lightning Magic. He is the King of The Gods. His wizard is Anthony Halphas Poseidon is God of The Sea. He uses Water and Earth Magic. His wizard is Anthony Halphas. Hades is the god of The Underworld. He uses Fire Magic, Shadow Magic, and Death Magic. Athena is Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. She uses Telepathy and Telekinesis Magic. Her wizard is Anthony Halphas. Hera is Goddess of Marriage. She uses Love Magic. Artemis is Goddess of The Hunt and Goddess of The Moon. She uses Light Magic and Requip. Her wizard is Anthony Halphas. Apollo is God of The Sun, Of Healing, of Music, and of Poetry. He uses Light Magic, Healing Magic, and Requip. Hephaestus is God of The Forge, and God of Fire. He uses Fire Magic and Requip. He can also use Iron Magic. His wizard is Anthony Halphas. Hermes is the god of Travel, Speed, Thieves, Merchants, and Messangers. He uses Speed Magic. Dionysus is The God of Wine, Madness, Parties, and Ecstasy. He uses Vine Magic. Demeter is Goddess of The Harvest and Agriculture. She uses Earth Magic and Plant Magic. Category:Holder Magic